Rejection
by Darks Light
Summary: When Ryou is rejected does it open his eyes to someone who was there all along or does it lead to something more drastic. plz give it ago and R&R UPDATED: CHAPTER 3 UP NOW
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its characters!  
  
Rejection   
By Darks Light  
  
Midnight's moon shone its silver light over the quiet park that now lay deserted all except the presence of one lone figure who sat out of the way on a bench. White hair was pushed out of his now tearstained as Ryou looked out over the park, it looked cold and lonely, quite the opposite to the normal mystery and beauty it held all the other times he had visited it.  
  
A bird called out overhead and Ryou pulled his legs up into his chest as he cried shimmering tears that ran down his pale cheeks. The night was cold but not called enough to numb the pain he felt in his heart. He knew what the cure for his pain was, however he didn't think he could go through with it there seemed to be something left to hold him back. Ryou pulled out an object, which had been hidden within his pocket, and watched as its blade gleamed in the silver moonlight.   
"Bakura..." Ryou sighed as he ran a finger over the blade. The dagger had been a gift to him from Bakura for his birthday and until now he had never known of a use for it.  
  
Ryou lay down along the bench allowing the tears to flow freely, the dagger slipped out of his hands and landed with a soft thud on the grass. 'Where was he?' was all the pale skinned boy could think, he had left a note with Bakura saying to meet him hear at sunset because he had something important to tell him; midnight was now passing. Ryou reached down his hand trailing along through the cold grass until he felt the smooth edge of the daggers blade against his fingers.  
  
He knew what he had to do to strip the pain, it should have been easy and simple, Bakura obviously didn't care for him. However, it wasn't simple let alone as easy as he had thought; something buried in the back of his mind seemed to be holding him back. He let out a chocked sob as he ran the daggers point softly along his wrist.  
  
Ryou had hoped he and Bakura could have had the same happiness as Yuugi and Yami's relationship, even Marik and Malik seemed close. Maybe Bakura wasn't even gay, though the fact that seemed to spring to mind was that they had each other while he, he had no one. 


	2. chapter 2

The sound of his footsteps echoed down the street each time they hit the road, his hart pounded in his chest and his legs ached.  
'Damn it Bakura!' the lavender eyed boy mentally screamed, not only had he come home to find Bakura in bed fucking around with Marik, but Bakura had also told him that Ryou hadn't come home for a good few hours and that wasn't even the start of it.

He skidded around an alleyway corner; he knew where he was going. Bakura had managed to get off his Yami long enough to fill him in on the current situation;  
"Damn it!" the blonde cursed again. The park was looming up ahead in the distance, it looked deserted, but he knew looks could be deceiving. Footsteps thudded softly over the grass as lavender eyes scanned the park looking for a familiar bench, a familiar person.

"Ryou?" Malik questioned as he skidded to a halt a few meters in front of one of the parks benches a white haired boy was lying draped along it,  
"Ryou!" Malik called out rushing to the pale boys side after seeing the dagger, the moons light reflecting off it into his eyes. He knelt down on the ground in front of the boy, he sighed in relief as he heard the young boy whimper; he was still alive.  
  
Ryou opened his teary eyes only to find himself looking into a pair of caring lavender ones.  
"Malik?" Ryou asked questioningly, Malik smiled reaching out and running his hand caringly up and down Ryou's arm,  
"Bakura... he told me where to find you," the Egyptian told his friend while he watched the pale boy sit up.

Malik sat down beside Ryou whom moved to sit in the older boys lap so he was straddling the others waist.  
"Why didn't he come?" he sobbed rapping his arms around Malik's neck, the blonde sighed, 'why did I have to be the one to tell him' Malik thought while wrapping his arms around his friend in hope of comforting him. 'What should I tell him? Should I tell him I found Bakura fucking my yami,' Malik shook his head at the thought, that would be stupid.  
"He didn't know how to tell you... he didn't want to hurt you because he's been seeing Marik," Malik said after some time spent gazing around the darkened park.

Ryou let out a choked sob and started crying into Malik's shoulder,  
"no one cares," he whimpered, however Malik shook his head slightly,  
"I do," he whispered looking down at the boy in his arms. Ryou lay as silent as he could in the older boys arms listening to the beating of his heart remembering all the times the two of them had come here before, that's when he realised something that had been bothering him not so long before. However, Ryou didn't have time to dwell on this because Malik was talking again.  
"That's why I came to find you, its because I care, so now that you know you cant say that know one cares," Malik smiled as he told Ryou who, now calmed down somewhat, looked up at him as though he just remembered something. His cheeks shone wet with tears in the moonlight but Malik could tell that his friend had stoped crying,  
  
"Weren't you... weren't you and Marik..." Ryou tried to ask; his voice was soft though Malik still heard him clearly.  
"No..." Malik replied softly, his hand trailing lightly up and down Ryou's back as he continued, "we decided against it when Yami and Yuugi got together... he still cares he's told me so but I think its more of an over protective brother thing. It doesn't matter though, he was always into Bakura and I was... well I was really interested in him in that sense," Malik said with a soft sigh.

"So...So you're not... you're not gay?" Ryou asked in a somewhat amazed yet disappointed voice, Malik on the other hand looked shocked,  
"No! No no, you've got it all wrong," Malik said quickly so as not to give Ryou the wrong idea, "I just wasn't interested in Marik... I was interested in another guy..." Malik trailed off deciding to look up at the moon at that moment as he could already feel himself beginning to blush. He wasn't planning on telling Ryou that it was him who he had been interested in atleast until he had time to get over Bakura's rejection.


	3. chapter 3

Well heres another chapter (a longer one .) hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writting it. cheers.

They sat in silence and Ryou looked out over the park once more, it now didn't have that cold and lonely feel to it anymore, instead it had regained its mystery and beauty it had whenever he and Malik had come here. He sighed contently, shifting his body so he could lean against Malik's shoulder properly, he now understood why he couldn't go through with killing himself; he would miss moments like these and most of all Malik.  
"Malik?" Ryou asked looking up at the blonde,  
"Yes?" Malik asked looking down at Ryou,  
"If...if it wasn't Marik who you were interested in then who was it?" he asked watching as Malik looked back out over the park. Malik was thinking, he didn't no if it was right for him to tell Ryou now or to wait. The Egyptian boy winced slightly as he felt someone tugging at his hair, he looked down to see Ryou who had a somewhat impatient yet hopeful look about him.  
  
"Well?" Ryou questioned holding Malik's lavender-eyed gaze with his own brown-eyed one, Malik smiled lightly, it seemed Ryou had already made the decision for him, he shifted slightly, drawing Ryou closer to him,  
"you," he whispered, he could feel himself going red, he didn't know how Ryou would take this but there was something he could see in Ryou's eyes that gave him hope.  
"I always thought that you and Marik..." Ryou began, "why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked sounding kind of hurt.  
"I didn't say anything because it was obvious you were more interested in Bakura," Malik replied watching rather confused as Ryou shook his head slightly before he felt Ryou's arms wrap around him.

"I'm so sorry, I've been so blind," Ryou whispered somewhat ashamed, Malik went do say something but Ryou shook his head slightly making his white hair shine in the sliver moonlight,  
"I realised that tonight, when you came and I was saying nobody cared but you...you did, that's when I realised..." Ryou said. Once again, Malik went to intervene but Ryou just placed a soft pale finger on Malik's lips shaking his head while he did so. Ryou laughed slightly in a somewhat embarrassed way,  
"I was going to commit suicide tonight; but I couldn't," he said quietly, looking down away from Malik, however his gaze returned to rest upon the Egyptian boy,  
"do you want to know why?" this was more a rhetorical question then anything but a small nod from Malik gave him some extra courage.  
"It's because I realised what I would miss most is not Bakura, but you," Ryou finished his pale cheeks taking a light shade of red.

Malik smiled soflty as he felt Ryou shiver before wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist and drawing him closer to his body hoping to keep him warm,  
"I'm glad you didn't," he whispered into the younger boys ear, Ryou blushed a deeper shade of red as he laced his fingers through that of Malik's,  
  
"Can we go back to the apartment?" Ryou asked quietly, "its really cold out here" he added,  
"I don't think that would be such a good idea, I've already interrupted Bakura and Marik once tonight," Malik said shaking his head slightly, "how bout we wait and watch the sun rise, we can go back to the apartment afterwards," he suggested. Ryou looked up at the sky, it was becoming lighter and lighter. He was surprised, through all that had happened he had failed to notice this.

.....Back at the apartment.....

"Aw come on"  
"No!" Bakura said sternly, walking away from his tanned skin companion,  
"Why not, I was uke for you and Malik even saw me," Marik said with an ashamed shake of his head, "After that he probably thinks I cant protect him, I mean who can an uke protect," Marik added,  
"If that uke happens to be you, a lot of people if you could give a damn," the tomb robber replied as he felt Marik wrap his arms around his waist,

"Come on Kura," Marik pleaded using Bakura's pet name, however Bakura just sighed and shook his head,  
"You're no fun!" Marik said as he trailed his fingers lightly over Bakura's bare torso,  
"I am fun," Bakura said sounding somewhat hurt,  
"Aw come on, they should be fine and have probably been doing the same as we have" Marik told his partner.  
"Ryou wouldn't do that! I mean his still innocent and he's going to stay that way at least for a little longer, you best tell Malik that," Bakura said glaring over his shoulder at Marik,  
  
"What are you glaring at me for?" Marik asked defensively, "Anyway I don't think Malik would do anything unless Ryou wanted it," he added as he traced his fingers over the rim of Bakura's boxers,  
"You're persistent aren't you," Bakura said as he felt Marik's hands run smoothly down his lower torso,  
"Isn't that what you love about me?" Marik whispered into Bakura's ear,  
"One of the many things," Bakura replied as he grabbed Marik's hands, "bedroom," was all he said.

Marik smirked and slung Bakura over his shoulder, heading for one of the two bedrooms located within the small unit. However before he could reach it the came a nock at the door.  
"Fuck! Just... damn it!" Marik growled in annoyance putting Bakura back on his feet,  
"I'll be back," Marik said with an annoyed sigh, Bakura nodded heading for the bedroom,  
"hurry, I might lose interest," Bakura told him, Marik just shook his head, Bakura never lost interest even when he was uke unless he was concerned about Ryou.

..........  
  
Malik sighed softly as he waited in front of his apartment door, adjusting his grip on the sleeping boy in his arms as he did so. They had stayed and watched the sun rise, yet by the time he decided to leave Ryou had fallen asleep, it was no big problem; Ryou weighed next to nothing. The door opened and Malik looked somewhat shocked yet somewhat amuse at his half naked yami whom stood before him.  
"I don't want to know," Malik said shaking his head slightly before walking through the door and heading straight for what had once been his and Mariks room.

Marik watched as his hikari retreated into their old room, he shrugged, slammed the door shut and preceded to Bakura's room hoping that he hadn't lost interest; he sure hadn't.

Malik gently placed Ryou on his bed before removing his shoes and laying down next to the sleeping boy. He too was nearly asleep when he heard Marik trying to contact him through their link.  
'What?!' Malik hissed slightly, somewhat irritated at Marik's intrusion on his sleep,  
'Is Ryou alright?' came Marik's somewhat unusually eager reply,  
'What are you getting at Marik? I'm tired and I want to sleep' Malik replied both confused and annoyed with Mariks bizarre question.  
'Bakura wont be uke for me until he knows Ryou's ok, for some reason he cant make contact with him' Marik replied in a somewhat impatient tone.  
'Of cause he's ok! I would have said something if he hadn't have been, the reason he couldn't contact him is because Ryous asleep and that's something I would like to be doing now!' Malik snapped back, growling slightly into his pillow trying to muffle the sound as not to wake Ryou.

There was no reply from Marik, Malik sighed in relief trying not to think of what his yami was up to now. He rolled over on to his side only to find himself staring into Ryou's dark brown eyes,  
"Sorry..." Malik said in a disappointed tone. Ryou, however, just yawned then smiled,  
"Its ok, you carried me here after all," the white haired boy said softly as he closed his eyes once more, "can we sleep a bit longer?" Ryou asked his companion.  
"Sure," Malik whispered into Ryou's ear as he wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, nuzzling his face into Ryou's neck.


End file.
